Les Brûlures De Londres
by Caidy-Chan
Summary: UA - Yaoi - KuroFye - 1944, Londres, dans une ville ravagée par les bombes allemandes, deux hommes tentent de survire, ensemble...
1. Chapitre 1

**I - Les Brûlures De Londres**

**Genre : **Romance/Tragedy

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi, à part le scénario.

**Rating : **T, c'est la guerre quand même. Et puis on sait jamais.

**Note** : Le yaoi commence au 3eme/4eme chapitre. Ce sera du KuroFye, on change pas une équipe qui gagne. Le nom de famille de Fye vient du film _Le Pianiste_ (le genre de film où tu pleures du début à la fin et qui te donnes envie de te pendre dans les chiottes), la plupart des infos sur la guerre me viennent du magnifique roman _Le Cercle littéraire des amateurs d'épluchures de patates_ de Mary Ann Shaffer et Annie Barrows. Je le conseille à tous qui savent lire.

Ça fait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur la seconde guerre, bah maintenant c'est fait.

* * *

_7 Janvier 1944_

L'homme était accroupit au bord du toit. Ses yeux rubis scrutaient le ciel, étendue d'un noir d'encre parsemée de nuages grisâtres.

Le climat londonien n'accorde que peu de soleil à la ville. Mais la guerre obscurcissait les regards.

Le temps paraissait plus sombre encore et le vent glacial. Il pleuvait dans le cœur des gens de jour comme de nuit. D'une pluie dévastatrice et cruelle.

La silhouette, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, était un guetteur d'incendie.

Sa mission était de guetter d'éventuelles bombes incendiaires qui pourraient tomber du ciel. Quand cela arrivait, il devait se précipiter sur le feu avec des pompes à main et des sceaux de sable pour étouffer les flammes avant qu'elles ne se répandent.

Il était grand, beau et fort, et contrairement à la plupart des londoniens, sa peau était brunie par le soleil.

Ses courts cheveux bruns en bataille lui donnaient un air négligé. Personne ne connaissait vraiment son nom, si bien qu'on le surnommait Kurogane.

Il était arrivé en Angleterre quelques années plus tôt et ses parents étaient morts dans d'étranges circonstances.

Son regard passait sans cesse du ciel à la ville endormie à ses pieds. D'autres guetteurs étaient disposés dans le quartier.

Seule la respiration un peu saccadée du jeune homme venait troubler le silence de la nuit. La peur était ancrée dans son esprit.

Pas une peur effroyable à vous glacer les os, juste une angoisse sournoise et justifiée.

Cette nuit-là en particulier. Pour la première fois, il était seul sur le toit. Sa coéquipière, une gamine d'à peine dix sept ans, était morte dans la matinée.

Un missile V-1 était tombé sur son appartement. Les V-1 étaient visibles à l'œil nu, semblables à de fins crayons noirs, et reconnaissables au bruit qu'ils produisaient.

Une sorte de bourdonnement monotone, un peu comme une voiture qui tombe en panne d'essence. Dès que le bruit s'arrêtait, il ne restait que trente secondes avant qu'il ne tombe à pic.

Kurogane en avait déjà vu de loin, trop loin pour qu'une de ces bombes ne l'atteignent. Susan avait eut moins de chance.

Il soupira intérieurement. _War is war_.

Le cycle de la vie lui-même est fait ainsi. Des gens naissent, vivent, puis meurent. Certains plus violement que les autres, c'est tout.

Kurogane détestait l'idée que son destin soit déjà tout tracé, que lui aussi il n'échapperait pas à l'inéluctabilité.

Il souffla lentement et se reconcentra sur sa mission. Un point était apparut dans le ciel.

-Putain, ça commence…

Il réfléchit rapidement tout en suivant le point des yeux. Ce truc tomberait là, à une centaine de mètres de sa position.

Il aperçut des silhouettes se mouvoir fébrilement dans l'ombre. Il se redressa et se précipita dans la rue, juste assez rapidement pour apercevoir la bombe s'écrasait sur un immeuble de briques rouges.


	2. Chapitre 2

**II - Les Brûlures De Londres **

**Genre : **Romance/Tragedy

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi, à part le scénario.

**Rating : **T, c'est la guerre quand même. Et puis on sait jamais.

**Note** : Le yaoi commence au 4eme chapitre. Ce sera du KuroFye, on change pas une équipe qui gagne. Le nom de famille de Fye vient du film _Le Pianiste_ (le genre de film où tu pleures du début à la fin et qui te donnes envie de te pendre dans les chiottes), la plupart des infos sur la guerre me viennent du magnifique roman _Le Cercle littéraire des amateurs d'épluchures de patates_ de Mary Ann Shaffer et Annie Barrows. Je le conseille à tous qui savent lire.

Merci à Yuko-sensei205 pour sa review, ainsi qu'à Princess angel of darkness pour avoir ajouter cette fanfiction à ses favorites =D

* * *

_7 Janvier 1944_

La petite chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Un corps endormi était allongé sur le vieux matelas.

Il avait les yeux clos, la respiration saccadée et une fine pellicule de transpiration sur le front.

Ses longs cheveux blonds cachaient son visage. Ses doigts squelettiques étaient crispés sur le drap délavé.

Il s'appelait Fye Szpilman, il était français et juif, il avait vingt trois ans et avait fuit son pays occupé par l'Allemagne.

Il rêvait. De ses parents tués par les Nazis, en Pologne, de son frère jumeau mort à la naissance, de la France, des missiles V-1, de la guerre, des États-unis qu'il n'avait pas pu rejoindre à temps.

Derrière ses paupières closes, la mort, le sang, la peur. Tout n'était que souffrance et destruction.

Puis le réveil. Brutal, douloureux, amer. Son regard bleuté parcourut la chambre, reconnu la forme des meubles dans l'obscurité et s'apaisa.

Fye se leva et tira les rideaux. La faible lueur de la lune éclaira son visage d'une lumière blafarde.

Il essuya la transpiration qui coulait le long de son front avec une serviette humide et alluma la lampe à pétrole.

Il n'était pas plus de deux heures du matin, mais Fye avait besoin d'air frais. Il enfila une chemise et prit son manteau.

En sortant, il éteignit la lampe à pétrole et parcourut du regard son petit appartement pour la dernière fois.

Quelques livres aux couvertures usées étaient étalés dans le salon.

Une pile de feuilles couvertes de son écriture fine et serrée posée négligemment sur la table. Son vieux stylo plume doré. Des vêtements. Une machine à écrire.

Il n'avait que peu de meubles. La plupart était resté en France. Il n'en restait sans doute plus rien.

Fye ferma doucement la porte et poussa un soupir fatigué. Il se sentait las, épuisé. La solitude lui pesait. Plus de famille, plus d'amis. Plus rien.

Enfin, si. Il y avait ces deux gamins au rez-de-chaussée. Dix sept ans chacun.

Elle, avec ses mèches brunes en bataille et ses grands yeux émeraude. Lui, avec son regard protecteur et ses gestes maladroits.

Fye s'était prit d'affection pour eux. Sakura lui rendait visite régulièrement. Elle s'asseyait près de la fenêtre et jouait du violon des heures durant.

Il adorait ce son. Pur et intense. D'une beauté infinie. Il était toujours étonné du timbre qu'elle parvenait à extorquer d'un simple morceau de bois.

Il descendit lentement les escaliers et poussa la lourde porte de l'immeuble. Un vent glacé le brûla jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair.

Il resserra les pans de son manteau beige et marcha le long du quai. La Tamise scintillait à la lumière de la Lune.

Il s'approcha du bord et contempla en silence les reflets argentés du fleuve. Un sentiment de sérénité l'envahit.

Sa respiration s'était calmée et les battements de son cœur meurtrit se firent plus régulier. Fye se figea, intrigué. Un bruit de fond, effacé et lointain, lui parvenait.

Il dressa l'oreille et se dirigea à la source, guidé par ses sens et son instinct. Le chemin lui était étrangement familier. Il accéléra le pas.

Le bâtiment n'était plus qu'un brasier, où la couleur des flammes qui venaient lécher les murs de briques lui rappela celle du sang.

* * *

**Note de la fin :**

Le chapitre 3 est déjà bouclé – et comme je pars quelques jours à Lille – il sera posté d'ici Samedi ou Dimanche.

Goodbye


	3. Chapitre 3

**III – Les Brûlures De Londres **

**Genre : **Romance/Tragedy

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi, à part le scénario.

**Rating : **T, c'est la guerre quand même. Et puis on sait jamais.

**Note** : Le yaoi commence au 4eme chapitre. Ce sera du KuroFye, on change pas une équipe qui gagne. Le nom de famille de Fye vient du film _Le Pianiste_ (le genre de film où tu pleures du début à la fin et qui te donnes envie de te pendre dans les chiottes), la plupart des infos sur la guerre me viennent du magnifique roman _Le Cercle littéraire des amateurs d'épluchures de patates_ de Mary Ann Shaffer et Annie Barrows. Je le conseille à tous qui savent lire.

Hum, je sais, toujours pas de KuroFye, mais j'étais un peu obligé d'écrire ce passage. J'ai oublié de préciser que c'était un UA, mais j'imagine que vous aviez compris. Merci à Ayu pour sa review =D

* * *

_7 Janvier 1944_

Les fondations de l'immeuble tombaient en cendres. L'air était irrespirable. Kurogane pressait un mouchoir humide sur son visage.

Il ne voyait que des débris de meubles noircis, des fauteuils déchiquetés par la violence des flammes et des lambeaux de teinture.

Il n'y avait qu'une unique couleur : le rouge. Rouge sang. Rouge passion.

Les flammes étaient semblables à des pétales de coquelicot, perdus aux quatre coins de l'appartement, vifs et insaisissables.

D'une beauté irréelle, à la fois danger et fascination.

Kurogane commençait à reculer face à l'intensité de l'incendie quand il attendait du bruit. Des sanglots étouffés, une respiration saccadée puis un cri.

Un cri de détresse, effrayé. Un cri d'enfant parmi le vacarme du brasier. L'homme ne prit plus la peine de réfléchir.

Il repoussa les morceaux de bois enflammés et fouilla la pièce décharnée du regard, de son regard rubis plus brûlant que les flammes.

Il la trouva à l'écart, à quelques centimètres d'un bout calciné du plafond. Ses mains étaient rutilantes de sang et sa robe déchiquetée.

Dans l'atroce lumière du brasier, on eut dit qu'elle pleurait des larmes de sang. Elle eut une violente quinte de toux sèche.

Elle tenait dans ses maigres bras d'enfant un garçon du même âge qu'elle, inconscient. Le brun s'approchait d'eux doucement.

-Monsieur, aidez-le je vous en prie… On allait sortir quand le plafond nous est tombé dessus…

Il prit Shaolan sur son dos et l'aida à se relever.

-Reste le plus près du sol.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête et sécha ses larmes du revers de sa manche. Kurogane fut surpris par tant de détermination.

Sakura le suivit en silence, se courbant pour éviter la fumée. Elle toussait de temps à autre en restant concentré sur la silhouette de leur étrange sauveur.

Surtout, ne pas se retourner. Derrière, les flammes dévoraient ce qu'il restait de la maison où elle avait grandit.

La bibliothèque de son père, pleine de livres poussiéreux. La plume argentée qu'elle avait ramassé avec Shaolan, sur les bords de la Tamise.

Les souvenirs d'une vie, gorgée d'espoir, de rires, de tristesse et de nostalgie, n'étaient plus qu'un tas de cendres anonymes.

**Note de la fin :**

Je me suis bien marré en écrivant ce chapitre. Surtout le passage où le plafond tombe sur la tronche de Shao-kun. Maintenant que j'y repense, c'est assez comique…


	4. Chapitre 4

**IV – Les Brûlures De Londres **

**Genre : **Romance/Tragedy

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi, à part le scénario.

**Rating : **T, c'est la guerre quand même. Et puis on sait jamais.

Merci à Swallow-no-tsubasa et à Samanga pour leur reviews adorables. Joyeux Nowel à tout le monde (avec un peu de retard, certes). Voilà enfin le KuroFye =D Léger, mais KuroFye quand même.

* * *

_7 Janvier 1944_

Une femme en robe de chambre tenait un bébé dans ses bras nus. Elle tremblait légèrement, sans doute à cause du froid mordant. Devant ses yeux embués de larmes, le brasier.

Les londoniens s'étaient rassemblés autour de l'immeuble en feu. Une voisine posa une couverture sur ses épaules.

Les hommes aidaient des pompiers à étouffer les flammes, tandis que les femmes apportaient du thé brûlant et des couvertures aux victimes.

Seul le bruit du brasier troublait le silence de la nuit. Les gens s'activaient, sans un mot.

Ils avaient l'habitude des bombes incendiaires. Pas de temps à perdre en bavardages inutiles, il fallait éteindre l'incendie, recenser les morts et aider les survivants.

Kurogane avait confié les deux gamins au Service d'aide aux pompiers. Tomoyo lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle affichait un sourire rassuré.

-Quoi, encore ?

-J'ai retrouvé l'homme dont Sakura m'avait parlé.

Elle désigna un jeune homme assis sur le trottoir, une tasse de thé entre les mains. Kurogane s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

-Vous êtes Fye Szpilman ?

Il sursauta et posa son regard sur le brun.

-Oui, c'est moi. Sakura et Shaolan vont bien ?

-Ils sont en sécurité maintenant.

Il soupira, soulagé. Il semblait épuisé mais cela n'altérait en rien sa beauté spectaculaire. Ses longs cheveux dorés venaient chatouiller ses joues. Ses yeux, d'un bleu azur pur et limpide, n'exprimaient qu'une tristesse infinie.

-Le SAP…

-Ils sont déjà assez débordés comme ça, je peux…

Sa voix se brisa. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Son regard s'accrochait désespérément au brasier.

Kurogane posa les questions habituelles, celles qu'il détestait plus que tout.

-Tu as de la famille, des amis, des collègues, qui pourraient t'héberger ?

Une première larme roula le long de sa joue.

-Tu peux rester quelques jours chez moi…

-C'est gentil, mais je ne peux pas accepter.

-...

Fye se leva brusquement. Il essuya son visage et sourit. Un sourire faux, un sourire d'acteur.

-Vraiment, c'est très généreux, mais je vais…me débrouiller seul.

Il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna lentement.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Être seul ?

Il l'ignora.

-Ça ne me pose aucun problème, …Fye.

Le blond soupira et s'arrêta. Kurogane eut un imperceptible sourire.

-C'est d'accord, mais juste pour cette nuit.

-Très bien.

Fye lança un dernier regard aux décombre de l'immeuble. L'incendie serait complètement éteint à l'aube. Les pompiers pourront alors ramasser les cadavres.

Étrangement, Fye ne s'y trouverait pas. Cet homme dont il ne connaissait rien était avec lui, et, plus étrange encore, cela le rassura. Il glissa discrètement sa main glacée dans la sienne.

Kurogane ne protesta pas, si bien que le jeune homme, ne serait ce qu'une poignée de secondes, fut soulagé d'être en vie. Pas heureux, juste satisfait.

Mais c'était déjà une victoire.

* * *

Bonne année à tout le monde =D


End file.
